Jamie falls in love with a soul
by jazzaJ
Summary: Jamie is falling in love with a soul... lots of fluff... rated M because I am very paranoid...


**This story is about Jamie and how he falls in love with a soul called Jas. (Jas is my character) They tried to find Jas's human and they tried but just like sunny they couldn't. Jas is still searching inside herself.**

**Jamie is one of her friends inside the cave... written in her POV... **

**most of this belongs to Stephanie :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Jas's POV<strong>

"Jas, where are you?" Jamie shouted. Jamie was the only human I could trust, he was kind and friendly and a sweet person, but he was crap at hide and seek. "JASSS!" I heard him scream, it sounded like he was hurt. I quickly scrambled out of my hiding place to see Jamie stood there smirking and me.

"What?" he was irritating too though.

"You're not meant to come out of your hiding place, I thought you said you were good at this?"

"I am!"

"Then why'd come out"

I stood there arms folded and refused to tell him anything.

"awww is someone grumpy" and with that comment he picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder.

"JJ-AM-MIE! PP-UT ME-E DDD-OWN-N!" I was bouncing from every step I took so I couldn't form a proper sentence.

His answer was firm and simple, "Nope"

He carried me like that all the way to the lunch room, everyone's heads flew around at our entrance, but I didn't care because I knew Jamie would be there for me.

"Hi guys, is there any food left?" Jamie asked, with me still thrown over his shoulder.

Before anyone could reply Jamie went over to the food bowl and served two portions and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my room, I know you don't like it in their"

He was so thoughtful and sweet. He carried me all the way to his room shoved open the door and plonked me on his mattress. He came and sat next to me and gave me a bowl full of a white and yellow thing and a few yellow sticks.

"This looks nice, what's it called"

He snorted with laughter "please tell me you have never had egg and chips before?"

I shook my head.

"Well this is my favourite meal" he said pointing to his bowl "just after a raid we have to eat all the delicacies like eggs and apples"

He dipped his chip into the middle of the egg causing it to brake, making and orange goo go all over his chips. Then he took a bite and actually moaned in pleasure. I did the same and then put it my mouth, it was one of the best meals I've had. I ate mine till the plate was clean and so did Jamie.

With that Jared burst into his room. "Hey, we are all heading down for a game, wanna come?"

"SURE!" Jamie said, and with that he whisked me of the bed to the games room.

The Games room was the biggest room in the caves so far but the ceiling was low for the taller humans. Jamie explained to me on the way here about the rules of football and how to win the game. I loved to run, even though I have short legs I go fast and this will be the first time I've ran in weeks. Ian-Wanda's mate- was picked as a captain and so was Kyle-Ians brother and sunny's mate. After a few humans including Jared and Melanie were picked Kyle called out Jamie's name, with that Jamie ran to Kyle's side. Ian called my name and I was filled with joy that I was picked before some of the others, I came bounding up to them full of happiness.

Kyle snorted "why'd pick her?"

"Because she's fast" stated Ian.

Kyle burst out into more laughter. After everyone was picked we went off in groups to discuss our game plan.

"Guys don't pass to me so much because they will see that coming, they don't know how fast you are Jas, so try and pass to her guys, ok that's about it. Lets win!" I blushed at Ian's comment about me he was good at inspiring people; he was almost like a soul.

The whistle blew making me snap out of my thoughts, Wanda had the ball and kicked it in my direction, and I bolted for the ball and legged it towards the goal. Nobody could keep up with me and everybody in front of me was startled that I had the ball, I ran towards the goal and kicked the ball and made a goal. All of my team cheered and hugged me, and I felt like I belonged.

People kept on passing to me and I ran the balls up to the goal and my team-mates kicked it into the goal. Ian started with the ball this time and soon passed to me, I kept on running but Jamie got in my way. For a while we just stood there and stared at each other, someone must have taken the ball but I didn't care. Jamie snaked his arms around my waist and lent down and brushed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth but before the kiss could deepen I heard gasps around us. We both pulled away and took a step back from each other. Jamie went a bright shade of red and I knew I was too. Jamie pulled on my hand tugging me to the exit.

"Were gonna go get some drinks, be back in a bit." He led me to the kitchen and started digging through some cabinets, while I went and sat on the table. He put all the snacks and drinks into a box and placed it on the table I was sat on. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, my legs either side of him. He put his hands around my neck and kissed the bottom of my ear "where were we" he whispered. That sent shivers through my body and I lost control. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him and he opened his mouth in response. We kept on kissing like that until we were stopped by someone clearing there throat. We pulled away so quickly that I went flying backwards off the table. The fall hurt so much and my back arched as something was sticking into it and my leg hurt like crazy.

"SHIT!" I heard Jamie scream. He ran over to me and called Jared for help, everything was going hazy and dark and I closed my eyes.

"Jas, Jas, wake up" Jamie said in panic.

"hmmmmm sure..." I heard myself say whist I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Crap, I think she is unconscious" and that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like? please review<strong>

**sneek peek: Jamiespov**

"Jamie" her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?"

"Kick me"

"Jas, I'm not gonna kick you"

"I meant, kiss me" her speech was slurred slightly.

So I lent in to kiss her lightly, she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled with all her weight. The kiss got deeper...


End file.
